


Perfect Strangers

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Series: Perfect Strangers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Cute Eren Yeager, Doubt, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren is in Denial, Fluff, Gay, High School Student Eren Yeager, Love Poems, M/M, Social Anxiety, Submissive Eren Yeager, Writing, eren is antisocial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: He never thought anyone saw him do it. No one was supposed to do see. But there it was. Plain as day, everything he's done, in a poem form.Secret Hero, by Levi AckermanDear God in Heaven spare him please.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bird Feeder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985767) by [Piper_Emerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald). 



The morning was cool, a soft, wet feeling in the air. A rhythmic tapping was heard in his ears, the tapping of his pencil on the stone lunch bench he sat at in the high school courtyard. His fingers twitching nervously as he stared at the book in front of him. Math. His homework, which wasn’t just math, but history, foreign language, and then science. Luckily his creative writing class was finished already. 

It was… a different assignment. He had to pick a prompt and use it in a poem. Either, ‘Hello to you,’ or to write a poem about an everyday hero. The teacher had said to pick one that spoke to them and made them emotional connect to their piece. And for him, a guy who could barely comprehend his own emotions… it was a train wreck. There were eraser marks everywhere and his writing was sloppy.

How he’d even gotten into the class was pure luck, a miracle. One he hadn’t even really wanted. His English teacher had forced him into the class. He didn’t like his writing, he didn’t like people. It was pointless to him. All it did was force more work on to him and stress him out as they often had to do workshops where he had to work with others.

Now, to get this completely straight, Eren was not hateful of people. It was just more of, scared. Unsure how to deal with them? He was an anti-social piece of shit. Saying all the wrong things and being an unfiltered asshole by complete accident. How was he supposed to know she wanted him to lie and say she looked good in that two sizes too small vomit color sweater? 

Sighing, Eren put the books away. He couldn’t focus, and his class was soon anyway, Eren’s eyes fell onto an umbrella. Lying on the ground. He looked it up and down, picking up the small thing. This was Isabel’s. He could recognize the strawberry pattern from anywhere. Eren looked over his shoulder. Seeing no one. He held the umbrella and walked away. Moving down the corridors and passed his classroom and to the locker bays. Stopping at a locker with a small label. Isabel in red letters and cute little stickers. She’d been his locker mate for as long as he’d been in the district. Always giving him a smile and a wave from the corner which he cramped himself into. He took the small ribbon on the handle and tied it to the lock. She’d find it there.

And without even looking back Eren walked away to his class. It wasn’t a big deal, just another day. He had always done stuff like that. It was, a way of interacting with people without actually having to look them in the eyes. It was easier than talking. He’d always done it. Always would do it. Just like today would go. As he sat down in his first class. Practically day dreaming his way through the classes. Slipping notecards with answers onto people that were called out without preparation or understanding. Leaving behind a sandwich for the girl who couldn’t afford lunch. Secretly letting the guy who worked nights to support him and his sister cheat off him. Acting like he didn’t know as to not humiliate him. It all lead up to his English class. 

He scooted into his desk and was surprised as another sat beside him. Looking at him, Eren had never seen someone fit the profile of perfect stranger so well. His hair looked silky soft, and his skin was porcelain. Levi Ackerman. He was a junior at his school. He was also in Eren’s creative writing class. Though Eren had never been as close to him as he was right now. The others grey eyes narrowed in an expression of boredom. Yet, when he spoke, Eren could hear a kernel of interest.

“Eren, right?” Eren’s hand moved quietly as he stared at the other, not noticing as his hand grabbed a notebook that was falling from his neighbor’s desk before it could hit the floor without looking. It was her diary, and he knew she kept pictures in there. No need for it to spill everywhere. Giving a sheepish smile to the other as he slipped the book more firmly onto her desk.

“Y-yes.” Levi grunted, as if Eren’s affirmation wasn’t needed, even though Eren thought he’d heard question in the other’s tone.

“Do you even notice when you do stuff like that?” Eren got nervous. He hadn’t been caught had he? No. This stranger had only seen the notebook thing. He could play dumb and make it to next period. Levi would forget him by tomorrow anyway. This was just a fleeting interest in the boy that never talked to anyone. Many people did the same thing. Then they got frustrated or tired of Eren’s distant and despondence and would leave him on his own once more. 

“Do what?” Levi shook his head.

“Nothing, did you do the assignment for creative writing?” Ah, school. This is probably why Levi approached him… but why? There were so many better writers in the class. Unless Levi wanted to ask something from the worst writer, then Eren could do it. 

“Yes... you?” Levi leaned back, he wasn’t used to ever being the main speaker. That was usually Hanji, but it seemed like that was his only option to keep this conversation alive, but even Eren could tell he was basically a fish out of water. Then again, maybe not. Eren was almost as quirky and awkward as him.

“Not yet, but I’m working on it. What prompt did you pick?” 

“Hello to You.”

“I couldn’t figure that one out.”

“So, you’re doing everyday heroes?” Eren was interested, looking at Levi.

“Yeah, I’ve been looking around at students. Teachers and adults are too cliché in my opinion. But, you don’t realize how little you know about people until you actually think about it, don’t you? I don’t know half these names. Like that chick over there. No clue.” Eren looked. It was Mikasa. 

“Mikasa… she likes boxing if that helps…” Levi looked at Eren curiously.

“She a friend of yours?” Eren shook his head, turning away.

“No, she’d gone to our school for a while. She’s nice. Well, I guess most are if you really look at them…” Those grey eyes seemed to bore into him. Searching his soul. It made Eren feel bare. He immediately disliked the feeling.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” And Levi stayed there. Making small talk until Eren parted with him at the end of school. Not seeing the other after that. Not that Eren minded, they never stayed around anyway. He was always a passing flame. A small thing to try and get close to. Until they got sick of the cold and walked  
away to a warmer welcome. 

Things said, and the weekly postings of Creative Writing came in. The post that held every single piece by each student in that week. It was a requirement. A part of their grade for their work to be published in a weekly ‘paper’ for the English wing. Though, a certain piece caught his attention. Making him stop dead in his tracks and go pale. White as a sheet as blood drained from his body. No. There was no way he knew.

Secret Hero, by Levi Ackerman

No one sees him, sees those ocean eyes,  
Not noticing the way he stays, remembering each one  
Listening to the whispers, watching the morning skies.  
The returning the umbrella to the girl who loves fun  
Unseen.

Sharing enlightenment to those who were lost, called out  
Never one to get frustrated, ever patient, never to shout  
Giving a break and a gift to the girl who is in need  
Running away before any see him, a silent creed  
Turning an ever-blind eye to a boy with a wandering eye  
Protecting of secrets, hidden in leather binds about to fall from high  
Unseen

All of these things, he does without credit,  
Helping the people who don’t mention him  
Yet, still, he names them one by one, sticking with it  
He’ll smile, eyes like oceans even as the skies turn grim,  
Unseen.

A truly secret hero.

But, where his all good, to you, a pure dove  
There is a crime which he has committed to me  
Unknown, in secret as in everything he does  
Thievery, his left hand doesn’t know that what sin may be,  
A grievous sin, not of his fault, but mine.  
As he stole my heart, hand in disguise  
That secret hero of ocean eyes.

A… poem. For him. He saw him! Though… it seemed it was only recent. Oh, god he must of looked like such a freak… but. A thief? Eren reread the last stanza. Turning a bright red as he finally soaked in the meaning. Oh, gods. What was he going to do?

Well, the answer came to him in the form of a google search. Write a poem back to the gorgeous perfect stranger. Though, giving him the poem was going to be a something to contemplate. Writing it came first however. Scribbling it down in his classes. Finishing it. Though as crappy as it was… Eren knew that was as good as it was going to get. So, Eren found Levi after school. Standing in the courtyard. 

Eren was going to try and put aside his usual antics and walk up to Levi. Give it straight to him and walk away coolly, but chickened out at the last minute. Instead folding the poem into a small paper… thing. And chucking it straight at Levi. Making eye contact, which was a glare that softened at the sight of Eren’s fearful eyes. Which made Eren quickly turn tail and sprint the fuck away. Escaping to the spare classroom at the other end of the school. Eren panted. He could still remember the crap that he’d written.

Perfect Stranger, by Eren Jaeger

Grey eyes and a sharp gaze  
For one that’s unseen it was unsettling  
But I didn’t mind  
The presence of you is magnetic  
Even if its one I don’t know

You called me a thief, which, may be true  
In some ways at least  
But any wrong I’ve done. I’ll erase  
With you, I hope  
Repentance is a silent creed too.

However… repentance, is only good for  
A wrong you want to undo  
And I don’t  
I want to keep your heart from you  
Selfishly.  
A boy with a cut tongue cannot speak  
But, wants to keep a captive heart as his own  
Please forgive him for his wrongs.  
He really tries.

Eren panted, a hand on his chest as he slowly sunk to his knees. Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. It could have been coincidence after all. What kind of ego maniac was Eren to think Levi would write something like that for him? It was ridiculous. Stuck in his thoughts, Eren didn’t hear the door click open. Until his eyes opened to gunmetal eyes starting into him. Almost like they were ripping open his soul.

Breath catching in his throat. Eren stiffened, back rigid against the wall as he straightened up. Gulping almost inaudibly as his fingers ticked again, yet Levi still stared, as if he were a piece of art. Constantly changing meanings. Endlessly awe-some to look at. And the raven leaned forward. Sealing those soft pale lips against his own. Being undeterred as Eren didn’t respond right away, only kissing the corner of his mouth. Getting Eren out of his haze as Levi placed his lips on Eren’s once more. Finally getting the brunet to respond, tilting his head and leaning up to the other and gently reaching up. Grabbing the others jacket as Levi pinned him against the wall, immediately deepening the kiss and making Eren explode in shades of red and grow flustered. Unsure of what to do. Just submitting and letting the other do as he pleased. Letting Levi coax his tongue into playing his game, exploring his mouth.

Slowly, Levi pulled away, staring into Eren’s wide eyes all the while. Taking in the flushed cheeks and dazed look on the other’s face. Levi smirked, bumping the other’s head with his own softly, playfully. Until Eren finally responded.

“Fuck.” Levi laughed at that. Such an awkward little shit. But, he was now Levi’s socially awkward little shit. Levi pressed a kiss to the other’s temple. Wrapping his hand around the others as they sat on the empty classroom for. 

As a first kiss, Eren could easily say that it was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One day we’re strangers in a writing class and we get two prompts. Ones about a hero you direct your poem at me and being the antisocial piece of shit I am I write you one back and throw it at you while sprinting away.


End file.
